


You and Me

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: On All Fronts [5]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Time, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Frankie didn't expect him to stay.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Francisco "Catfish" Morales
Series: On All Fronts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	You and Me

Francisco’s chest was heaving, eyes squeezed shut against the cloying, distracting sensation of cum slipping from his sore hole, legs still tingling from the force of his orgasm. The room was stifling, body drenched with sweat, both from the sex but mostly from the thick, Colombian humidity. He could feel his hair plastered to his forehead, the rapidly drying spend on his stomach, and as much as he wanted to head straight for the shower, he couldn’t be bothered to move, busy basking in the afterglow.

Santiago let out a low groan next to him, his own breath coming hard, like he’d just run a marathon and Frankie would laugh if he’d thought it would be reciprocated. The bed shifted, prompting him to open one eye, watching as Santiago got up, muscles flexing as he ran a hand through his hair, shifted to the end of the bed.

He refused to let the twisting in his gut ruin his satisfaction, choosing to ignore the other man as he made his way toward the bathroom. Francisco had promised himself weeks ago, when the tension between them had become a precursor to something inevitable, that he wouldn’t let himself ruin their friendship in the process. Still…he’d thought Santiago would show some basic courtesy and…

“Francisco? Are you alright?”

The sound of his voice was almost as startling as the careful hand raking through his hair, the man having returned without making a sound. Humming, he cracked both eyes open, blinking rapidly and taking in the sight of Santiago standing next to the bed, hair a wild mess of curls and body still glistening with sweat. Frankie felt his cock give a valiant twitch, but it was easily overshadowed by the warmth in his chest from the downright soft look in the other man’s eyes.

“Francisco?” his tone was coloured in concern now, eyes sweeping over him.

“I’m good,” he reassured quickly, voice a little scratchy. “That was good.”

The smirk that earned him felt much more familiar as Santiago sat down on the edge of the bed and Francisco finally noticed the rag in his hand. He must have seen the way he tensed minutely, because he raised an eyebrow, “was just going to clean you off, that okay?”

He nodded silently, watched the way his smirk shifted into something gentle and intimate, something that made his heart beat rapidly in his chest all over again. This was the first time they’d had sex, the tension reaching a boiling point a couple of hours ago when Francisco’s bird had been shot down…well sort of. The crash was impressive looking but there had hardly been any real danger.

Francisco wasn’t entirely sure why that caused Santiago to snap, not that it mattered, found himself unable to say no when those hands had been on him, searching frantically for broken bones or open wounds before gripping him close and dragging him to their hotel rendezvous point.

Now though, he watched as Santiago cleaned up his stomach, the rag scratching against his skin before moving lower. The space between them was infused with that familiar energy, Santiago’s eyes focused entirely on his task and Francisco’s mouth was suddenly very dry as his eyes caught on the bruises littering his chest. They were small, easily concealable, which had been the point.

He’d been much like Francisco had fantasized, intense and thorough and yet, despite the near frenzy they’d started out as initially, he’d quickly settled into something downright loving, His touches had shifted from rough groping hands to mindful caresses, his mouth sucking at his skin turning into chaste declarations, his words which were non-existent at the start eased to reassurances and endearments that sent his head spinning. If Francisco was honest, he wasn’t quite sure how to handle that, had expected quick and dirty, something easily forgotten as a lapse in control.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Santiago asked suddenly, the cloth being folded in attempt to get a cleaner side.

Francisco swallowed thickly, worked hard to find words that wouldn’t offend his best friend, “just, not what I expected.”

Santiago huffed a laugh, “is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good,” he hesitated only a moment. “Definitely good.”

Santiago grinned, before looking back at his task, “spread your legs for me?”

Francisco grimaced, “you don’t have to-”

This time his gaze was considering, looking at him and through him in a way that only this man could, after so many years at each other’s side, “are you uncomfortable?”

The question, blunt as it was, made Francisco roll his eyes. He _was_ uncomfortable, the other man’s cum had seeped sluggishly from his hole and could be felt crusting against his skin, a decidedly unpleasant feeling. Still, the question had duel meaning, Santiago wanted to know if he was uncomfortable with him like this and that was the furthest thing from the truth.

“No, but you don’t have to-”

“I like to,” Santiago interrupted, tone brooking no argument. “I like helping clean up afterwards, please?”

Francisco already knew there was no denying him, not when he was so intent on taking care of him. That was a thing with the other man, always seemed to be watching everyone’s back, ready to step in and take on the role of medic or caretaker or what have you. Without a word, he let his legs fall open further, tried to relax as Santiago went back to wiping at the mess between his thighs with steady efficiency and an approving little noise.

His eyes were steady on the ceiling, the room quiet except for their shared breathing, until he heard the sound of the cloth being tossed somewhere, else. He expected Santiago to hop in the shower, clean himself off…what he didn’t expect was the caress of his calloused fingers ghosting along his jaw.

“Frankie?”

Looking at him, it was to find Santiago leaning a little closer, close enough that his body heat seemed to scorch his skin. Those damn eyes, dark and knowing, were fixated on his lips, those fingers tilting his jaw up just right, while his other hand settled absently on his chest.

Francisco could feel his breath stop, his own lips parting in a silent plea, one that was answered when Santiago’s tongue darted out briefly to wet his own. He hadn’t really thought about it but their first kiss had been lost in the initial spark as they entered the room, too busy trying to get each other naked.

Santiago leaned over him and hovered there, lips barely an inch apart and Francisco’s fingers curled into the comforter, until finally, finally, they met, lips pressing together in a way that was both the sweetest and dirtiest kiss Francisco had ever had. For a long moment, they simply sat there, fit together perfectly, until Santiago’s tongue was licking at him gently, begging entrance and from their it quickly descended into open mouthed panting and back of throat whimpers.

When they finally pulled back, Francisco was met with the other man’s pleased smile, “there,” he murmured. “Now stop looking at me like I’m about to walk out on you.”

Blinking up at him, he shook his head, mind still spinning from their kiss, “what?”

Santiago raised an eyebrow, “you’re not gonna make this easy, are you?” He huffed a laugh when Francisco continued to stare at him, the sound quiet and fond. “Good thing I have all the time in the world.”


End file.
